


call me a cat thief

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, but mostly a cat being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's cat is <i>gone.</i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Malia + you live in the apartment under me and my cat keeps climbing down through your window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me a cat thief

Her cat was _gone_. Kira had practically tore her entire apartment up looking for him, but he wasn’t in any of his usually hiding spots, and shaking his cat food (which usually had him scurrying across the hardwood to the kitchen) yielded no results. She tried not to panic and kept up the search. After all, where could a cat in a four-story apartment really _go_?

After another twenty minutes of frantic searching, she was ready to--well, she couldn’t really call the police over her missing pet, but maybe Scott could get him to come out? He had a preternatural way with animals. He was also the reason she had Mr. Muffin in the first place.

“Please, Kira,” he’d begged, smooshing his cheek against Mr. Muffin’s, “Dr. Deaton doesn’t have any more space in the clinic. Do you really want this cute little dude to go to kitty jail?” 

Kira hadn’t, so she’d agreed to foster him. She just never bothered bringing Mr. Muffin back to Deaton’s practice either. That was almost two years ago. 

She was just about to dial Scott when someone pounded vigorously on her door. On the other side was a very, very gorgeous woman holding her very, very _bad_ cat. “This yours?” she asked dryly. 

“Oh my god, Mr. Muffin! Bad kitty,” Kira scolded. She reached for her cat--who looked rather perturbed by the entire affair--and gently set him back inside her apartment. “I’m so sorry,” she said to the stranger at her door, mortified. “I honestly don’t know how he got out.”

“He climbed through my window. You might wanna latch yours closed.” The woman pointed over Kira’s shoulder. “There he goes again.” 

Kira turned around in time to see Mr. Muffin leap up onto the sill and squeeze his way through the window’s tiny opening to the fire escape. He didn’t go up; instead, he curled around himself on the landing, one eye open as if to say _what are you gonna do now?_

“I should probably take care of that,” Kira said after a moment, waving a jerky hand towards the window. “Oh--um. I’m Kira, by the way, and I owe you so, so much.” She stuck her hand out. 

“Malia, and don’t worry about it,” the stranger--Malia--replied. “I live above you, in case you’re looking for your cat again.”

They shook hands, and Kira went to chase her cat back inside. She locked the window afterwards, and figured that was that. It wasn’t, of course. Although Mr. Muffin hadn’t ever shown interest in doing so before, he managed to escape at least once every week, despite Kira double-checking every day before work that the latch was locked, and the window shut tight. His only destination seemed to be Malia’s apartment, too.

“I swear I’m locking my window,” Kira said, the fifth time Malia showed up at her door with Kira’s cat in tow. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Malia replied. “But I’m starting to think I might cash in on that ‘I owe you one’.”

“Oh?” Kira blinked. “Oh! Anything, seriously. Name it. Except maybe helping you hide a body, but even that could be negotiated.”

Malia smiled, clearly amused. “No hiding bodies, promise,” she said. “But how about dinner?”


End file.
